


Letting Go

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has the time come for Dee to let Ryo go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/gifts).



> Set during Volume 7 Act 20.
> 
> Written for oneill’s prompt ‘Any, Any, Be brave enough to break your own heart,’ at fic_promptly.

If you truly love something, you have to be prepared to let it go. Dee can’t remember where he heard that, but he knows it to be true.

After everything he’s been through, this could be the thing that kills him. Does he have the courage to break his own heart?

How long has it been since Ryo came into his life? Beautiful, impossible, challenging, unpredictable, he turned Dee’s life upside down before Dee even realised it was happening. He can’t even pinpoint the moment he fell in love with his partner, he just suddenly realised one day that he was head-over-heels for the guy, and had been for some time.

He doesn’t want to lose Ryo from his life, but maybe they’re just not meant to be anything more than good friends. One night together three weeks ago, and nothing since… maybe Ryo regrets ever giving in, maybe it was a pity fuck, giving Dee what he wanted just to get it over with.

Maybe it’s time for Dee to accept that he can’t have the man he loves with all his heart and just move on.

When Ryo joins him on the roof and asks if Dee would like to go out to dinner with him, he figures this is it. Ryo’s probably going to tell him that he values Dee as a friend and work partner, but nothing more. 

Dee can already feel his heart breaking. If that’s the way it’s gonna go down, he’d better get what he can while he still has a chance.

“Hey, mind if I kiss you?”

“Urm… Why not? Sure.”

Leaning in, Dee presses his lips to Ryo’s. One last kiss before he lets go for good. ‘Goodbye, Ryo, I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but I can’t keep holding on. It’s not fair to either of us.’ Then it’s back to work, counting down the time to dinner. 

This might just be the hardest day of Dee’s whole life.

The End


End file.
